Let's Make it Fun
by Reira26
Summary: Después de una sesión de estudio, Shintaro y Ayano juegan ajedrez. La chica, al encontrarlo aburrido, decide hacerlo más divertido, sin saber que las cosas tomarían un rumbo diferente. ShinAya One-shot.


Bueno... Está es mi primera vez publicando en este sitio. Aun no estoy muy acostumbrada, pero con el tiempo lo dominaré. Es una corta historia ShinAya, con algo de humor. Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jin-san y Shidu-san. La historia es mía.

Let's make it fun~

Era en serio, ¿Es que Shintaro no conocía el significado de divertirse? El juego era extremadamente aburrido, al punto de que estaba quedándose dormida mientras esperaba el movimiento del chico. El sonido de la lluvia incrementaba a cada segundo y la pobre iluminación del cuarto no hacían más que atraer el sueño a ella. Tal vez en su mochila había algo que pudiera divertirla un poco… Se estiró para alcanzar el bolso y buscar dentro de él, pero su compañero la interrumpió.

—Jaque mate— dijo sosteniendo la pieza del rey negra, es decir la de ella— Vaya… Es la tercera vez que te gano.

—¡Esto no es divertido Shintaro-kun!— Cruzó los brazos indignada y lo miró haciendo un puchero— Dije que quería hacer algo divertido y me pusiste a jugar ajedrez.

—Es lo único que tengo, deberías dejar de quejarte— Contrarrestó mirándola de mala gana— No creo que quieras seguir estudiando ¿O sí?

La chica palideció al escuchar la proposición. Rió nerviosa y después esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa, dándole a entender al chico lo mucho que temía volver a encontrarse con su eterna enemiga llamada tarea. Tomó su bufanda roja y la subió un poco, escondiendo su sonrojo. El lugar quedó en silencio, incomodando a la pareja. Ayano observó el juego y sus ojos se iluminaron al tener una idea que ella consideraba grandiosa. Se recargó sobre la mesa, poniendo su rostro muy cerca del Kisaragi.

—¿Y si lo hacemos más divertido?— El joven estaba rojo por la cercanía de su compañera. Lo escondió como pudo y respondió con su desgano característico

—¿Hacerlo más divertido? ¿Eres tonta o qué?

—Podemos jugar varias veces y el que gane tres veces consecutivas…— Se quedó pensando lo que iba a decir por unos instantes— ¡Puede pedirle lo que sea al perdedor!

Shintaro se atragantó con la soda que había estado tomando hasta el momento. Toda clase de escenas R-18 se vinieron a su mente y las tuvo que alejar rápidamente, sino la situación tomaría el rumbo equivocado. Aceptó y la chica le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas deslumbrantes. No sabía si estaba consciente de lo que decía, porque, obviamente, él tenía la ventaja.

Comenzaron a jugar. Ayano no era tan mala como lo había demostrado hasta el momento, o tal vez la idea de poder pedirle al chico lo que quisiera la hacía entusiasmarse. Sin embargo, no era suficiente hacer buenas jugadas sino sabía conectarlas, por lo que Shintaro ganó los tres juegos en línea. La chica suspiró derrotada, aún cuando ya lo esperaba, y le dijo que estaba dispuesta a cumplir todo lo que le pidiera. El chico pensó varias veces lo que iba a hacer. Al fin, decidió correr el riesgo.

Se acercó a su compañera, quien lo miraba expectante, y la tomó de los hombros. La hizo acostar en el piso, casi en contra de su voluntad, y se quedó en cuatro sobre ella, observando lo inocente que la hacían ver su gran sonrojo y su mirada confundida. Fue reduciendo la distancia entre sus rostros progresivamente. La joven cerró los ojos cuando sus respiraciones comenzaron a mezclarse. Ya casi… Estaban a pocos centímetros de que sus labios se encontrasen. Sintió un pequeño golpe en la frente y abrió los ojos para ver al chico, cuyo dedo corazón apuntaba directamente a su frente. Cuando vio sus ojos abiertos le dijo "Idiota" y se levantó.

—Shintaro-kun— Se había levantado y ahora lo agarraba de la camisa. Le hizo dar la vuelta para que la viera a los ojos— ¡Vamos a hacerlo más divertido!

Dicho esto se lanzó sobre el Kisaragi, haciéndolo caer al piso con ella encima. Comenzó un salvaje beso y cuando se separaron se lamió los labios. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, que le indicaba que era lo que pasaría a continuación. Tal vez Ayano no era tan inocente como él pensaba. Pero no importaba, porque ahora era el momento en que las cosas se ponían divertidas.


End file.
